


Breakable Vows (Or, Ways in Which February Fifteenth is Better Than Valentines Day)

by keeprunning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post Hogwarts AU, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeprunning/pseuds/keeprunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>”Potter!”</i> Malfoy exclaims, stopping abruptly and wheeling around in one disconcerting, Quidditch-honed motion. He shoves a box in Harry’s face. “Do you see this? <i>Six</i> galleons for chocolates. They were <i>twelve</i> yesterday. Half price!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakable Vows (Or, Ways in Which February Fifteenth is Better Than Valentines Day)

There is a long list of things Harry likes about this, _his_ , Draco Malfoy. It’s a list that gets additions almost every day, and sometimes several times in one day, and Harry shakes his head, knowing that it’s about to get another: Draco’s newfound frugality. Harry supposes that being forcibly removed from one’s fortune by the Ministry would do that to a man, but it’s still amusing to watch Draco _my-father-will-hear-about-this_ Malfoy’s eyes light up over sale-priced chocolates.

“ _”Potter!”_ Malfoy exclaims, stopping abruptly and wheeling around in one disconcerting, Quidditch-honed motion. He shoves a box in Harry’s face. “Do you see this? _Six_ galleons. It was _twelve_ yesterday. Half price!”

“Better get two,” Harry says, so fondly he wants to roll his own eyes at himself. He busies himself by plucking the box from Malfoy’s hands and dropping it into their basket.

“Sample, dears?” An elderly witch with skin dyed a nauseating shade of violet asks them, thrusting a tray in their faces. “Holiday stock, you know, but none less delicious! Himalayan Caramels, these ones are. Delightful, if you ask me.” She smiles and continues on.

Malfoy has his in his mouth and is moaning appreciatvely before Harry works the wrapper off his. Malfoy hums and groans as he chews, which Harry is _sure_ is an affront to his entire pure-blood upbringing. He pictures Mr. Malfoy Senior rolling in his grave, and smiles. He says nothing, though, because the truth is that Harry lives for these moments, where Malfoy’s guard is not just down, but forgotten.

“Potter, this is _magnificent_. Let’s make a vow right now to never, ever again celebrate Valentines Day, and instead take part in the noble day of February Fifteenth: The Honeydukes Annual Sale Day.”

“An Unbreakable Vow over sweets, Malfoy? Bit dramatic, even for you,” Harry teases, taking his hand. 

Malfoy rolls his eyes like he can’t stand Harry’s stupidity, even though Harry knows he’s secretly glad Harry took the bait. (If Malfoy loves anything, other than Harry, it’s a chance to show off.)

“Merlin, Potter. I never said anything about trite binding spells. The fun part of a vow-” he says, voice getting lower as he steps in closer, “Is that you can break it-“ Another step. “But you don’t.”

“Why?” Harry breathes, brainless.

“Because you don’t want to,” Malfoy says, and kisses him softly. It’s sweet, tasting of the chocolate sample, and over much too quickly. Malfoy but pulls back a little and just _looks_ , gaze flicking back and forth between Harry’s eyes before steadying. Harry stares.

“My dear Aunt Bella didn’t have much sense for subtlety,” he says in a voice that’s conceding, even though Harry hasn’t said a word.

“Says the former Death Eater making out with the former Chosen One in _Honeydukes_.”

“I’m not trying to be subtle,” Malfoy says, agitated. “I’m trying to ask a question.”

“About what?”

“Well… You. And me, I suppose. How you feel about me.”

Harry looks pointedly at their touching chests, and then at their intertwined hands. He smirks a little smile, one he defiently learned from Malfoy.

“ _Fond,_ ” he says, and this time Harry kisses him. “But you know that. Now tell me why you’re on about Bellatrix while you’re kissing me.”

“I’m not on about _Bellatrix_ , you prat,” Malfoy fumes. “I’m on about - damn you, I’m not _on about_ anything. I’m talking about vows because I’m trying to ask you to _marry me_ , and you’re mucking it all up.”

He realizes what he’s said at the exact moment Harry does, and they stare at each other in awed silence for a long moment. Harry can _hear_ his heart, and he’s absolutely certain Malfoy can, too. He can hear the blood pumping into it, can feel it push out on his chest, like it’s itching to get closer to Malfoy’s. 

“Are you really?” he asks quietly.

“It was supposed to be more romantic,” Malfoy pouts.

“Well,” Harry says. “There’s chocolate. Chocolate’s romantic, right?” Harry maneuvers so he can hold up a box, grinning in a way he knows must make him look _nutters_ , but Malfoy laughs in a way that sounds like he’d forgotten to breathe temporarily, so it’s worth it.

“Can you stop babbling about and say yes?” Harry knows Malfoy’s trying for aloof, but he’s grinning about as madly as Harry.

“Yes,” Harry says.

“‘Yes, you’ll stop babbling’ or ‘Yes, you’ll marry me?”

“I make no promises about the babbling, but - Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you. Of course I’ll marry you, you idiot.”


End file.
